


Messily and Sloppily

by mingi_stolemyweave



Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mingi, Corruption Kink, Dom Choi San, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Song Mingi, Tattoos, Top Choi San, Virginity, Virginity Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave
Summary: The third installment of How To Corrupt Someone with Choi SanMingi finally gets a hint of what sex will be like
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Messily and Sloppily

It had been two weeks since San gave Mingi a handjob in front of Yunho, two weeks since he was last touched or acknowledged by his roommate, and two weeks of him being on edge while waiting to find out what San would do to him next.

It was nine in the evening when Mingi finally decided to start studying for his first college test. He planned to major in psychology, wanting to be a forensic psychologist once he finished college.

The redhead plopped in his desk chair and pushed his glasses up, having taken his contacts out earlier. He opened up his laptop and pulled up his notes, sliding his earbuds into his ears. Mingi always studied with his music practically blaring in his ears, it was a wonder that he wasn’t deaf.

With his back turned towards the door and his earbuds in, he didn’t notice when San entered the room, having come back after finishing his shift at the campus café. 

The older kicked his shoes off into the pile of them on the floor, something that he knew Mingi hated; which was one of the main reasons he continued to do it. He set his bag down and looked over at Mingi, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips as he saw him.

Mingi sat at his desk wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants. A simple outfit but San found it hot, loving the comfortable contrast to the stiff clothes that the younger usually wore, always looking like he was prepared to go to church or a country club at any second.

San slowly walked up behind him and bit his lip as he placed his hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding them down his chest, hearing Mingi suck in a breath.

He leaned down and used his teeth to pull the earbuds from Mingi’s ears, “Miss me?” He teased.

Mingi sat there, body completely rigid as he tried to resist melting into San’s soft touch. “Why would I miss you?” He mumbled before he pushed his chair back to stand up, causing San to stumble back a bit.

“I’m going to bed now.” 

San quirked an eyebrow as he watched him turn off his laptop and music, sighing softly before he turned away and climbed into bed.

———————

The next day was Sunday and by the time San woke up, his roommate was nowhere in sight. At first he was confused but then he remembered that Mingi, being the good little church boy he was, went to church every Sunday.

He yawned and rolled onto his back, feeling around the sheets for his phone. He brought it to his face and turned it on, seeing that it was almost noon, meaning that Mingi should be back any minute.

As if on cue, the door opened and the younger boy walked in. San rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked a few times, wanting to make sure that he was seeing things correctly.

Mingi was wearing a black suit with a blood red tie, almost the same color as his red hair which was slicked back, exposing his forehead.

“Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?” 

Mingi’s voice broke through San’s thoughts, which definitely weren’t family friendly. He cleared his throat, “Nah, I just thought I saw a spider on your suit. But it was just my imagination.”

“Are you..are you sure?” Mingi sounded slightly nervous, and it wasn’t because the fact that a spider being on him was frightening. 

To be honest, he had dressed up a little more than he usually did because he wanted to try and impress San. He couldn’t keep himself from wanting more of him and he had been disappointed that they were about to enter their third week together and San hadn’t done anything to him.

There was something about him that left Mingi craving for more, or maybe it was just the fact that he was the first to ever touch him in a sexual way.

The taller chewed on his bottom lip as he turned around on his heel, heading over to his closet to change.

San had been so quiet that Mingi let out a yelp when two arms wrapped around his waist. He turned back to see San pressing soft kisses against his back, something that he could feel through his clothes, making him shiver.

“You look so good in this, pup,” San trailed his hands up Mingi’s chest as he looked up at him, “How would you like to learn more about pleasure?”

His roommate’s eyes were dark and playful as he waited for Mingi to answer. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, giving a quick nod instead.

———————

Mingi now found himself with his back pressed up against the as San yanked at his tie, pulling him down so that their lips connected.

He froze, not knowing what to do since this was his first kiss. San pulled away slowly, “I’m guessing this is your first kiss…?”

The younger nodded, causing a devilish smirk to spread across San’s face, his cock twitching with excitement inside of his pants.

“I’ll take the lead, you just try your best.” 

And with that, his roommate’s lips were back on his own. Mingi awkward moved his lips, trying to move them in time with San’s. After a little while longer he finally got the hang of it.

San noticed this and took it as his opportunity to push things further. His tongue slipped out and he ran it along Mingi’s plump, bottom lip. The younger boy opened his mouth slowly, welcoming the hot tongue as it started to play with his own.

Mingi pulled away just as the kiss started to get really heated, panting softly. His lips were glossy with saliva and slightly swollen, not accustomed to being kissed.

San still gripped his tie, keeping their faces close to each other’s, “I need to know now if you’re ready to learn more...like really ready. Because once we get started, it’ll be hard for you to back out.”

He looked down at San and let out a small laugh, “Yeah, I’m ready...and I’m sure that if I want to, I’ll be able to back out because I know that you’re just all talk.”

San yanked hard on his tie so that his mouth was by Mingi’s ear before he whispered, “Talking isn’t the only thing I’m good at.” (Anyone get this reference?)

The words sent shivers down his spine, making him fearful yet so turned on. 

San slid his hands to the other’s shoulders, taking a moment to feel the strong muscles of his back, chuckling as they twitched under his touch.

“Be a good pup and go sit on your bed.”

Mingi nodded, kicking his shoes off before scrambling to sit down. He then looked at the older male, an eager look on his face.

The dark haired boy bit his bottom lip as he slowly moved towards him, pushing him back on the bed once he got there. San placed his knees on either side of him, straddling Mingi’s hips. In this position, he could feel that the boy under him was already at half mast. He smiled, loving that he was the one who had this affect on him.

He undid Mingi’s tie, setting it aside before he started working on the buttons of his crisp white shirt. San watched as little by little, Mingi’s honey skin was revealed.

Mingi sat up once the last button was undone and shrugged off his shirt and jacket, earning a small sound of approval from San. It made his stomach flutter a little. He dropped the two items of clothing onto the floor before looking back at San.

He gave him a smile and gently grabbed the younger’s jaw, pulling him into a kiss. This time it wasn’t as awkward as the first one. Mingi wrapped his arms around San’s neck, wanting him closer to feel his warmth. 

San took this time to explore Mingi’s bare chest and torso. It was a mix of just the right amounts of soft and firm, just the way he liked it. He’d gotten his tongue back into Mingi’s mouth and was running it over every surface it could reach.

They both pulled away to catch their breath and San leaned back a bit to slip his own shirt off, tossing it into the pile of discarded garments on the floor. Mingi’s eyes roamed his chest, following the dragon up the side of San’s torso.

The older smiled and grabbed Mingi’s hand, bringing it to his stomach before guiding it up his chest. He bit his lip as the other boy’s eyes flickered up to meet his, maintaining eye contact as he continued to move his hand upwards.

San kissed the palm of Mingi’s hand, trailing up to his fingertips to place soft kisses before taking two fingers into his mouth. He sucked at them softly, his tongue swirling as he took in the slight salty taste of Mingi’s skin.

Mingi stared at him in awe, his plump lips parted beautifully. He could feel himself growing rock hard and he broke eye contact for a moment to see if San’s body was having the same reaction as his own. 

He couldn’t help the small whine that escaped him when he saw that San’s cock was straining against the confines of his shorts.

The boy on top retracted the fingers from his mouth slowly, making Mingi look up just in time to see the string of saliva that came with them. He shivered slightly at the sight.

San chuckled and leaned down to kiss the younger’s chest as he started undoing his belt, playfully biting at one of his sensitive nipples, making him yelp and whimper. “Don’t do that…”

He sat up and grabbed Mingi by the jaw, “Pup, I’m going to do what I want, not what you tell me to do,” He paused to smirk before he continued, “You’re not the one who’s in charge here, I am.”

“Yes, sir…” Mingi whined softly, his eyes silently begging for him to do more.

San chewed his bottom lip and stood up, his eyes dark and lustful. “Lay on your stomach and push your ass up.”

At any other time, Mingi would have complained about him cussing but he didn’t dare to this time, knowing that this would all come to an end if he started talking back. So he quickly obeyed, getting on his knees and elbows before looking back at San, wanting to see him.

He had Mingi’s tie in his hand, looking like he was contemplating something until he seemed to come to a decision, “Mingi, do you trust me?”

Mingi took a moment to think before nodding slowly. Of course he trusted San, he did let him touch him in such sinful ways, after all.

“Okay, pup. But before we get started, you should know that I’ll stop at any time you feel uncomfortable.” He then explained the stoplight method to him before kissing at his neck, tying the tie around Mingi’s head, making sure it covered his eyes completely.

San then grabbed the top of the other’s pants, yanking them down as well as his underwear, leaving Mingi naked and vulnerable, on full display for his roommate to see.

Mingi’s body was tense with anticipation, waiting to be touched. But when he finally was, it was definitely not in a way that he expected. 

He felt San’s hot tongue against his balls, licking at them slowly before he took one ball into his mouth, sucking at it gingerly. Mingi’s inexperienced body was already starting to feel overwhelmed but he didn’t say anything about it to San, only let out a soft whimper in response to the sensation.

As San continued to lick and suck, it coated his balls with saliva, making it so when the actions were repeated, a lewd sound filled the small space of the dorm room. He hummed against his sensitive skin, causing Mingi’s body to shake slightly.

Once he pulled away, Mingi whined to voice his opposition. “Be patient, sweet pup.” San then got off the bed, going over to his desk to get something from his drawer. He got out a half a bottle of lube, popping the cap and slicking up his fingers as he walked back to the impatient boy on the bed.

The only way Mingi knew that San had come back was the cold, wet finger that slid down the crack of his ass, stopping at his hole. He looked around blindly, enveloped in darkness because of the blindfold. He heard San chuckle softly before he started rubbing his finger around his hole.

Mingi subconsciously pushed his hips back, making the finger tip enter him slightly. His stomach started doing flips and he pushed his hips back more, chasing the feeling.

“Someone’s a little eager...do you want more?” San asked as he pinched the rim of Mingi’s hole between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yes, sir, please!” 

It felt like forever until he felt a finger sliding into him. Mingi clenched around it tightly, earning a small groan from San. It felt foreign to have something inside of him but he was slowly getting used to it and his body started to relax. San must have noticed because he now felt his finger moving, thrusting into him slowly.

The pain of the small stretch started to turn into pleasure as San continued, small whimpers and whines left Mingi, “More...More please.” His voice was slightly strained.

San pushed a second finger in, watching in surprise as he saw the way Mingi’s hole greedily took him in. “Wow, puppy. This is your first time having something in your hole and your body is already taking me in hungrily.”

Mingi whined in embarrassment and pain, burying his face into his full sized bed, gripping the sheets beneath him. He took deep breaths to calm himself and tried to loosen his hole which kept clenching around San’s fingers.

He waited silently for San to start moving his fingers again. After a full minute, the fingers inside of him started moving again, gradually speeding up their pace. Mingi pushed his ass back, trying to move his hips in time with the thrusts, pretty moans falling from his lips.

San wasn’t too worried about how loud the younger boy was being, it was Sunday after all and almost everyone would be out of the dormitory by now. He started scissoring Mingi open, making him hiss and whimper. He was then thrusting knuckle deep, curling his fingers until they brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Mingi threw his head back and let out a long moan, letting San know that he had found that sweet spot. He thrusted his fingers into it a few more times before pulling them out.

The taller boy let out a small sob, having felt the heat building in his stomach, telling him that he was close. He didn’t want San to stop, wanted to keep going. He reached up to take the makeshift blindfold off but San had already beat him to it, taking it off and throwing it to the floor.

“Be patient, pup. You’ll get what you want eventually.” He winked and smiled playfully.

Mingi turned his body to face him and watched as he laid back, his head resting on the pile of pillows at the top of the bed.

“Come sit on my face.”

“Wh-What!?” Mingi’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

“You heard me. Now come sit on my face….unless you want to take care of your problem by yourself.” San hummed, looking completely calm as he lay there.

The redhead shook his head and awkwardly scrambled up the other’s body until his knees were on either side of San’s head. He looked down at him, blushing darkly at the sight of his face between his legs.

San didn’t waste much time, sliding his hands up the back of Mingi’s soft thighs as he buried his face between his ass cheeks.

Mingi’s hole quivered at the sensation of his roommate’s hot breath against his hole. He leaned forward a bit to grab onto the headboard as San started lapping his tongue at his hole. He let out a whiny moan as the wet tongue started breaching his body, licking at his insides as it slid in as far as possible.

San gripped his thighs to hold him steady as he started thrusting his tongue. Mingi smelled like a mix of rose soap and sweat, something that San found intoxicating. 

He started to bounce on San’s tongue, making him dig his nails into Mingi’s skin, silently telling him to stop. He whimpered but stopped bouncing, deciding to slowly rock his hips back and forth instead.

The older seemed to accept this as he didn’t scratch at him again. He looked down and moaned at the sight. San there beneath him, fucking his tongue in and out, Mingi’s cock heavily dripping precum, and the way that San’s hands gripped at his thighs. If this was so wrong, Mingi definitely didn’t want to be right.

His mind was so clouded by the sheer bliss that he didn’t even notice that San had slipped two fingers into him, thrusting them with his tongue. It was when his fingers thrusted into his prostate that Mingi was brought back to reality.

Mingi’s back arched prettily, moaning with each thrust into his most sensitive spot. His thighs started to shake as he was pushed to the edge, dangerously close of falling. 

San rubbed the younger’s shaking thigh in a slow circle, silently telling him that it was okay to let go.

That was all the conformation that he needed to finally plummet off the edge. White, hot semen shot out of his tip, dirtying his stomach and chest, some even getting on the underside of his chin.

San worked him through his orgasm before pulling Mingi off of him, laying him down on the bed. He stroked the redhead’s cheek, smiling softly as he watched him come down from his high, “You’re so messy, baby.” He hummed when Mingi’s eyes finally focused on him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He stood up and a large hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, “No.” Mingi’s weak voice said.

San turned around to look at him, only to see Mingi staring attentively at his bulging crotch. “Don’t worry,pup. I’ll take care of this while you take a shower.”

“No! I want to help you.” Mingi’s voice raised slightly as he slipped in and out of subspace. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.” He whined with puppy-like eyes.

The shorter male sucked in a breath, coming to a conclusion. “Fine. Get on your knees.” He snapped his fingers at him before pointing to the floor in front of him. San watched as the other clambered off the bed and dropped to his knees in front of him, his eyes level with his crotch.

“I’m going to teach you what a blowjob is and how to give one.” San hummed as he started taking the rest of his clothes off, his cock springing out and making an audible slapping sound as it hit his stomach. It was already dripping with precum, making it nice and slick.

“Are you ready to learn that, pup?” He asked as he held his cock, pressing its tip against Mingi’s pink lips.

The younger nodded as he instinctively pressed soft kisses to the head of San’s cock, the piercing surprisingly cool against his lips.

“Open up.” San ordered, pleased when Mingi did as he was told. He pushed a third of his member into his mouth, letting out a surprised sound when Mingi immediately wrapped his lips around it.

He quickly regained his composure and threaded a hand through Mingi’s damp, red hair. “Now, swirl your tongue and suck.”

Mingi looked up at him with big eyes as he began swirling his tongue around sloppily, sucking every now and then.

Even though it definitely wasn’t the best head he’d ever had, San still managed to find it pleasurable, letting out a soft moan which encouraged Mingi.

He took more of San in, gagging. Mingi tried to relax his throat before continuing. Drool dripped from the corners of his lips from how messily he was sucking. He reached out and gripped San’s legs, moaning as he felt his tip hitting at the back of his throat.

San pulled at his hair, making him moan again, more drool pouring from his lips.

He looked so beautiful, swollen lips as he tried his hardest to please San. He started to feel his stomach tighten and his cock twitched in Mingi’s mouth. San tilted his head back and moaned lowly, listening to the loud squelching sounds that came from Mingi being so messy.

Just as he was about to come, he pulled out of Mingi’s mouth, releasing all over the latter’s face. San bit his lip and looked down to see Mingi wiping the cum from around his eyes, leaving the rest on his face. 

His eyes fluttered open and met San’s. “Did I do okay?” Mingi’s voice was raspy and he looked so small kneeling in front of San.

“Yes, puppy. You did so good.” He smiled as he took a few more moments to admire how beautiful Mingi looked with his swollen lips, his face covered with cum and drool. “Now we really need to get you cleaned up.”

———————

After a relaxing shower and a few soft kisses, they made it back to their dorm room. San had to help the younger walk since his legs still felt like jelly, like they would give out at any minute.

Mingi changed into something comfortable and let out a small yawn, the fatigue finally catching up with him. He started for his bed, which had been stripped of its sheets. He felt too lazy to put a clean set on so he decided that he would just lay on it like that.

As he was about to lay down, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. He looked over his shoulder to see San, “You can take a nap with me on my bed.”

Mingi mumbled a sleepy ‘Okay’ before letting the older drag him to his bed. 

Their bodies pressed together as they cuddled on the full sized bed, which was just barely big enough to fit both of them on it. Mingi’s body was draped over San, his face buried into his neck. San smiled as he listened to the other’s breath slowly start to deepen, a sign that he was comfortable and falling asleep.

He reached up and stroked the back of Mingi’s head, turning his face to plant a small kiss on the sleeping boy’s temple. 

After a few minutes, San carefully reached over him and grabbed his phone off of the night stand. He turned it on to see a notification from Yunho. He unlocked his phone and clicked on the message app.

GoldenYunho 1:05 pm

Mingi sure is loud- you should definitely let me join in the fun sometime ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on Yunho, San, and Mingi having a threesome at some point. But for now, comment stuff that you’d like to see. I’m down for pretty much everything. And I definitely plan on San introducing Mingi to all different kinds of kinks


End file.
